escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Carrera contra la Máquina
Carrera contra la Máquina o La carrera contra la Máquina (en inglés: Race against the Machine) es un libro de no ficción del año 2011, cuyos autores son Erik BrynjolfssonErik Brynjolfsson, sitio digital 'MIT', febrero de 20 18.Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, The Second Machine Age: Work, Progress, and Prosperity in a Time of Brilliant Technologies, editor 'W. W. Norton & Company', 2014, 304 páginas, ISBN 0393241254 y 9780393241259 (texto parcial en línea) y Andrew McAfee,Andrew McAfee (estadounidense): libros y biografía del autor, sitio digital 'Lecturalia'.Andrew McAfee (MIT scientist), sitio digital del autor. y que trata sobre la interacción de la tecnología digital, con el empleo y con las organizaciones, así como sobre el futuro del trabajo y el futuro de nuestra propia sociedad.Peter Thomson''Nuevas formas de trabajar en la empresa del futuro, sitio digital 'OpenMind', 2014.Reinventar la empresa en la era digital, sitio digital 'Turner, empresa y tecnología', febrero de 2015.Las Profesiones, Trabajos y Empleos del Futuro, Tendencias del mercado laboral para el 2030 …, sitio digital 'TodoInteresante', marzo de 2010.Juan Carlos de Pablo, ''El presente y el futuro del trabajo en la Argentina, La Nación, 30 de abril de 2016.Megatendencias 2017: inteligencia artificial, empresas más ágiles y trabajo digital, sitio digital 'Estrategia y negocios', 3 de octubre de 2016. El título completo de este libro, en idioma inglés es: "Race Against the Machine: How the Digital Revolution Is Accelerating Innovation, Driving Productivity, and Irreversibly Transforming Employment and the Economy",y en idioma español es: "Carrera contra la máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, impulsando la productividad, y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía"."La carrera contra la máquina", de Erik Brynjolfsson y Andrew McAfee (2011), sitio digital 'Blog de E.V. Pita sobre sociologia: resúmenes con anotaciones o crítica de libros de Economía y Sociología', 28 de noviembre de 2016.Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, Race Against the Machine: How the Digital Revolution is Accelerating Innovation, Driving Productivity, and Irreversibly Transforming Employment and the Economy, editor 'Brynjolfsson and McAfee', 2012, ISBN 0984725113 y 9780984725113, 92 páginas (texto parcial en línea).Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, La carrera contra la máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, impulsando la productividad, y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía, editor 'Antoni Bosch', 2013.Erik Brynjolfsson, Andrew McAfee, La carrera contra la Máquina: Cómo la revolución digital está acelerando la innovación, aumentando la productividad y transformando irreversiblemente el empleo y la economía, editor 'Antoni Bosch', 4 de diciembre de 2013, 100 páginas (texto parcial en línea). Contenido La tesis principal de este libro, es que estamos en medio de una revolución tecnológica que está redefiniendo radicalmente cuestiones tales como 'qué es el trabajo', 'cómo se crea el valor', y 'cómo la economía distribuye ese valor'. Los autores examinaron y manejaron estas ideas, después de analizar la recuperación económica que siguió a la Gran Recesión del año 2008. Cuando terminó la recesión, se recuperaron rápidamente muchas medidas asociadas con la salud económica (como ser el PIB, las ganancias corporativas, y la inversión en equipos y software) ; sin embargo, el desempleo, quedó rezagado. Esta observación llevó a los autores Erik Brynjolfsson y Andrew McAfee, a concluir que se estaba produciendo un cambio drástico en los medios de producción. Los recién citados autores pensaron que la tecnología estaba causando este cambio, al mismo tiempo que se aumentaba la productividad de las empresas, y al mismo tiempo también que se eliminaba la necesidad de muchas formas de trabajo humano. Al llegar a esta conclusión, Brynjolfsson y McAfee analizaron si alguien más había examinado y discutido esta tendencia. Y cuando verificaron que la tecnología en gran medida no se incluía en las discusiones sobre el desempleo, decidieron entonces escribir este libro, para poder mejor desarrollar y justificar sus ideas, y para así además ayudar a poner en marcha las discusiones y el intercambio de ideas. Una cuestión sustentada por los autores de este libro, es que el ritmo de la automatización se ha acelerado en los últimos años debido a la combinación entre sí de tecnologías cada vez más inteligentes, como ser robótica, máquinas controladas numéricamente, software de gestión de inventario computarizado, reconocimiento de voz, reconocimiento de hablantes, traducción de idiomas, autocontrol. conducir vehículos, reconocimiento de patrones, y comercio en línea. One supporting point in the book is that the pace of automation has picked up in recent years due to a combination of increasingly clever technologies such as robotics, numerically controlled machines, computerized inventory management software, speech recognition, speaker recognition, language translation, self-driving vehicles, pattern recognition and online commerce. The authors write that businesses are increasingly substituting machines for people, and that rate at which digital technologies are advancing is exponentially higher than that of the organizations, institutions, and individuals within our economy. Additionally, the corporate use of equipment and software is increasing faster than the rate than employment.Steve Lohr, More Jobs Predicted for Machines, Not People, book review in The New York Times, 2011.10.23Andrew Keen, Keen On How The Internet Is Making Us Both Richer and More Unequal (TCTV), interview with Andrew McAfee and Erik Brynjolfsson, TechCrunch, 2011.11.15JILL KRASNY, MIT Professors: The 99% Should Shake Their Fists At The Tech Boom, Business Insider, 2011.11.25Ascher Schechter, After the Working Class, Technology is Eliminating the Middle Class, TheMarker, 2013.01.11. Quotations and citations in this Wikipedia article are based on the translation from Hebrew to English of the TheMarker article.Scott Timberg, The Clerk, RIP, Salon.com, 2011.12.18 Brynjolfsson and McAfee write that advanced digital technologies are making people more innovative, productive and richer, both in the short- and long-term, but potentially at the cost of increasing wealth inequality in society. In the authors' view, one of the main in-egalitarian consequences of digital technological developments is its potentially negative impact on some types of employment, such as routine information processing work. The authors appear to advocate for a collaborative partnership between computers and humans as the road to future job creation. "In medicine, law, finance, retailing, manufacturing and even scientific discovery," they write, "the key to winning the race is not to compete against machines but to compete with machines." Recomendaciones Given the advancement of technology, the authors have several recommendations for policymakers in the United States to increase economic prosperity, including:Thriving in the Automated Economie, by Erik Brynjolfsson and Andrew McAfee, sitio digital 'World Future Society', 'The Futurist', marzo-abril 2012, pp. 27-31. * Investing more in education, starting with increasing teacher salaries * More accountability for teachers on performance metrics, possibility including the elimination of tenure * Focus education on useful outcomes and less on signaling prestige, time, or effort, by separating instruction from certification and testing * More instructional hours per year for K-12 students * Expand immigration of entrepreneurs and skilled workers, including both permanent residents and H1-B * Teach entrepreneurship skills in higher education (outside of business schools) * Speed the creation of startups with franchise opportunities, online guides, and clearinghouses * Reduce regulatory barriers to new business creation * Invest more in communication and transportation infrastructure improvements * Invest more in government funding for basic research * Maintain labor market fluidity and the ability to hire and fire * Reduce payroll taxes (to make it more attractive to hire a person rather than a machine) and increase taxes on congestion and pollution * De-couple health insurance from employment * Keep crowdsourcing businesses like Amazon Mechanical Turk lightly regulated to allow experimentation * Eliminate tax breaks for home mortgages and reallocate the proceeds to education and research * Reduce government subsidies for the financial services industry, to free talent for other industries * Reform the patent system, and speed up patent adjudication * Reduce the length of copyright terms and expand fair use Crítica Like Jeremy Rifkin's book The End of Work, The Race against the Machine has been criticized for lacking credible evidence in making predictions about future job loss.E McGaughey, 'Will Robots Automate Your Job Away? Full Employment, Basic Income, and Economic Democracy' (2018) SSRN, part 2(2), 13-14 Recent research suggest the invention and distribution of computers during the 1990s increased employment, rather than decreased it.J Bessen, ‘How Computer Automation Affects Occupations: Technology, jobs, and skills’ (2016) Boston University, Law & Economics WP No. 15-49 Bibliografía *J Bessen, ‘How Computer Automation Affects Occupations: Technology, jobs, and skills’ (2016) Boston University, Law & Economics WP No. 15-49 *E McGaughey, 'Will Robots Automate Your Job Away? Full Employment, Basic Income, and Economic Democracy' (2018) SSRN, part 2(2), 13-14 Véase también Referencias y notas Enlaces externos * Industria 4.0: La próxima Revolución Industrial. * Industry 4.0: the fourth industrial revolution. * La próxima revolución industrial llega de la mano de la nube / Como ocurrió en la primera revolución industrial, la integración de recursos y tecnología es la clave para el próximo gran salto. * NANOTECNOLOGÍA: ¿la próxima revolución industrial?, marzo de 2007. * Montse Hidalgo Pérez, Economía digital / Andrew McAfee: “Dejar a gente atrás mientras avanza la tecnología abre la puerta a populistas y demagogos”, 21 de noviembre de 2007. * Sandro Pozzi, Hipotecas subprime: La crisis con la que empezó todo, 5 de agosto de 2017. Categoría:2011 books Categoría:Distribution of wealth Categoría:Labor literature Categoría:Books about the Digital Revolution Categoría:Political science books Categoría:Technology in society Categoría:Works about automation